Cuando la Luz te guie
by Selphie-Sango
Summary: Anakin se a conmbertido en Darth Vader,Obi-Wan entrena para comunicarse con su maestro Qui-Gon con ayuda de alguien, ¿eres la hija de mi maestro?¿Darth Vader reconoze su error?
1. Default Chapter

Primero que nada, ya todos sabemos, y suponemos que ningunos de los personajes de Star Wars me pertenece, bueno quizas algunos XD pero se destinguiran con gran facilidad n.nU

* * *

Los rayos caian con un final estrepitoso por parte de sus compañeros los truenos,la lluvia asotaba las ventanas de ese lugar,sus ojos estaban entre cerrados,cuanta tristeza poseia,su mejor amigo,su hermano,su padawan ahora era su peor enemigo,como los truenos acompañanban a los rayos asi habian sido ellos,y asi deberian de ser por siempre,mas la indecision de ese jovenle habia causado una gran confusion, la muerte de muchos Jedi y mas aun,niños inocentes 

_Maestro Kenobi, un gran dolor se apodera de usted,no permita que la confusiona su corazón entre e interfiera con la fuerza_

_No se preocupe,mis sentimientos los tengo controlados_-Respondio Obi.Wan dirigiendo su mirada ahora segura hacia Yoda-_Mas ahora quisiera saber como puedo ver la luz y comunicarme con mi maetsro,Qui-Gon_

_Eso muy facil es_-Aseguro Yoda mientras avanzaba con su paso dificultuoso hacia Obi-Wan-_Ayuda necesitaras,o si, mas de tu lado la fuerza estara_

A_ que se refiere maestro Yoda?_

_Especial nada es...-_Sonrio Yoda a Obi-Wan-_Te reuniras mañana,con quien te ayudara a ver a Qui-Gon_...-Y sin decir nada mas Yoda se retito de la pequeña casa escondida en ese recondito lugar

* * *

El sol invadia todo el gran desierto de ese recondito planeta, del que muy pocos sabian,era casi imposible pensar que hacia unas horas en ese lugar se sucito una devastadora tormenta, la tierra con el contacto producia grandes quemaduras,el agua corporal se desvanecia como aire entre las manos,y la paciencia de un jedi no tiene fin,mas en esas circunstancias podia ser quebrantada cin gran facilidad.Ya hacia mas de 6 horas que estaba esperando en ese abrazador desierto, lo que al principio le parecio una prueba ahora le parecia una tortura, hacia menos de 30 minuitos que se habia despojado de su gruesa capa,y sus ojos miraban el horizonte, como le habia dicho Yoda hiciera 

_Cuanto mas va a tardar_?-Se pregunto por décima vez Obi-Wan, sus manos pasaban de su espada laser a su sedoso cabello,era verdad, el ser un Jedi no impedia el ser atractivo,y el era un claro ejemplo, muchas veces ya mujeres se le habian insinuado, mas el deber de Jedi esta primero...Derrepente escucho a lo lejos un gran y ensordecedor sonido,sus manos se posaron en su espada mientras la activaba vio con sorpresa una gran manada de "pequeños" monstruos avalanzarcele, dio un gran salto y los esquivo con gran agilidad, mas el paso de aquella estampida habia dejado una gran cortina de arena privandole de la vista mas no de sus sentidos, todo se quedo quieto, solo se escuchaba a la arena chocar una contra otra, y como si de luz se tratase la espada laser del maestro Jedi se encontraba en la gargante de otra persona

_Quien eres?-_Pregunto amenazante Obi-Wan a lo que no resivio respuesta,mas sus sentidos le decian que quien quiera que fuese tenia la espada sostenida por el mango, a unos cuantos milimetros de su propia piel, asi que repetio la pregunta-_Quien eres?-_Mas la contestacion sobro por mucho ya que la gran pantalla de humo se estaba desvaneciendo y frente a el aparecio un joven cuerpo que le miraba con odio lo cual le sorprendio,retiro su espada y le observo con curiosidad_-¿Tu eres quien el maestro Yoda a dicho me ayudara?_

_Primera regla, nunca te dirijas a mi como si fuese una persona mas,me tendras que hablar de usted_-Le contesto prepotentemente la joven mujer que se habia dado media vuelta, Obi-Wan alzo una cejaincredula ydespectivamente

_Yo solo le hablo de usted a mis iguales o maestros_-Le conteso calmadamente el jedi, la joven paro de caminar a unos cuantos metros y colteo su mirada a la de el mas antes de que ella le contestase con algo Obi-wan le adelanto-_Asi que, como te llamas?-_La joven camino con paso decidido hacia el y lo miro de arriba a abajo

_Mi nombre no te interesa inmundo jedi, y a mi te diriges de usted,que espero lo recuerdes_-Le amenazo la chica con los ojos brillantes de furia,Obi-Wan no lo creia, ella era quien le ayudaria a hablar con su maetsro, estaba muy lejos de lo que se habia imaginado, el esperaba una criatura mistica, con muchos años de experiencia no a una joven de unos 20 años de cabellos negros, ojos rojos y muy mal caracter, mas si asi queria empezar aquella joven no veia por que no hacerle enojar mas, despues de todo Yoda le habia dicho que tenia mucho tiempo para comunicarse con su mastro, y al ser Yoda quien decia eso a sus ya 800 años no debia de ser menos de unos 10 años eso...

_Entonces, si no me das tu nombre, como nos comunicaremos? por apodos?-_Le pregunto Obi-Wan divertido al ver la mueca que habia echo la chica al ver que el estaba en lo correcto

_Rinoa,ahora guarda silencio y marchemonos_-Le contesto de mal la joven, Obi-Wan sonrio divertido-_De que demonios te ries?._Le pregunto enojada Rinoa

_De tus ojos_-Le contesto mientras con su mano le indicaba sus ojos, Rinoa le miro confundida-_Tu eres pariente de Qui-Gon verdad_?-Le pregunto el jedi observandola, la chica se quedo callada y empezo a marcharse-_Lo se por los ojos, a el tambien le cambiaban cuando estaba enojado_

_Callate y camina!_

* * *


	2. Muerete

**Bueno, aqui estoy con otra parte, no prometo gran cosa XD, gracias a quienes me han dejado review!**

**Sailor Alluminem Siren****: Que bien que te a gustado, y espero te agrade este cap tambien!**

**Agus y Moony****: Jeje, yo tambien pienso que la chica es mala, pero bueno tiene sus razones XD, y gracias por decir que esta lindo!**

* * *

Ese no esra su día definitivamente,y tenia el presentimiento que no lo seria dentro de mucho tiempo, aquel dia habia estado expuesto a un calor interminable, desesperacion absoluta, gracia e incredulidad sorpresiva y por si fuera poco lo que los niños padawan llamaban la "Ley del hielo" por parte de la chica que caminaba frente a el, definitivamente la fuerza no estaba con el...

**-A donde vamos?-**Pregunto de repente Obi-Wan, al analizar lo que habia dicho los ojos de su antigüo padawan reprochandole algo aparecieron en su mente, como habia cambiado...

**-Deja de quejarte, no eres el unico que tiene calor Jedi**-Grito la chica desde el frente, Obi-Wan alzo la ceja nuevamente, que el recordase nunca se quejo

**-Me llamo Obi-Wan**-Le contesto divertido, la chica solo solto un buffido y el silencio incomodo volvio a aparecer entre los dos.Tiempo pasaba lentamente, y los intentos de entablar una conversacion que sobreasara como contestacion el "Muerete" o "Callate" de Rinoa estaban fracasando en todo su esplendor.

La noche se acercaba y Obi-Wan estaba empezando a pensar que dejar olvidada su capa en el desierto fue una pesima idea, el frio calaba los huesos, y su aliento de divisaba a unos centimetros de su boca, miro a la joven misteriosa (Apodo puesto devido a que no estaba dispuesta a hablar de nada mas que no fuera su muerte) y vio que estaba en el mismo problema, mas al parecer a ella le afectaba mas ya que estaba temblando y tambaleandose

**-Estas bien?-**Le pregunto cortezmente Obi-Wan

**-Mue..**

**-Ya lo se, "muerete", no dices nada mas?-**Pregunto cansado, la chica se detuvo y lo miro despectivamente

**-Si...**

**-Enserio? que mas?-**Pregunto Obi-Wan extrañado por la contestacion

**-Que te queda mejor el cabello asi que aplastado contra tu cabezota de mamut...-**Contesto con una amarga sonrisa Rinoa

**-Bueno, eso ya es un avanze en nuestra comunicacion**-Murmuro Obi-Wan mientras avanzaba hacia la chica

**-Alejate de mi, engendro de jedi**-Le amenazo la chica a Obi-Wan, el jedi le miro divertido, definitivamente la chica tenia que ser pariente de su maestro, tal vez una sobrina...

**-Pero que vocabulario para una jovencita de tu edad**

**Te importa?**-Le pregunta ya fastidiada la chica

**-Si eres familiar de Qui-Gon me temo que si**-Le contesto haciendo un ademan Jedi con la mano, la chica entre cerro los ojos y le apunto con el dedo el pecho

**Por que dices que soy pariente de ese señor?**

**-Veamos, los gestos, los ojos, la forma de hablar, y que siempre evades ese tema**-Le contesto saviamente, la chica rodo los ojos y comenzo a avanzar nuevamente "_Idiota_" eso era lo que pensaba de ese Jedi en especial...


	3. Verdades

**Agus y Moony: **Se que los cap son muy cortos, pero pues que se le hace T,T, y XD Rinoa si necesita clacesitas XD, pero yo digo que es asi por su pasao XD, q pronto veran MUAJAJAJAJA ¬.¬

**Blackiegirl: **Rinoa es simpatica, si, muy a su modo, XD,y perdon por hacer los cap chicos! >.

Bueno, les prometo que los cap seran mas largos...pero no empezare por este, sino por el que viene XD

Por cierto, me a quedado muy...¬o¬ muy "sentimental" pero bueno ya en el siguiente chap viene lo divertido XD

* * *

Al fin, despues de varias horas desde sus ultimas palabras,habian llegado a lo que parecia un templo muy antigüo, estaba completamente lleno de plantas, lo cual le extraño a Obi-Wan por los climas tan extremos, estaba completamente a oscuras ya que el sol habia caido desde hacia ya mucho tiempo, mas con la habilidad del maestro Jedi encendio unas antorchas que adornaban los pasadisos lo cual hizo que Rinoa soltara unos improperios hacia los jedi. 

**-Y ahora?-**Le pregunto intrigado Obi-Wan al ver a Rinoa parada en la camara principal con una de sus manosacariciando su barbilla, la chica le volteo a ver

**-No...no recuerdo...-**Murmuro apenada, Obi-Wan habrio los ojos de sorpresa, su boca se abria y cerraba, eso debia de ser una broma

**-¿Como que no recuerdas?-**Le pregunto incredulo

**-Lo que escuchaste!-**Grito enojada la joven-**no recuerdo lo que me dijo el monito ese verde que hiciera!-**Obi-Wan se tallo los ojos con los dedos, su paciencia estaba lleagando al fin...y eso era muy, muy dificil

**-Quieres decir, que no prestaste atencion a lo que el maestro Yoda te dijo?-**Le pregunto con lentitud, como si Rinoa pudiera tener dificultades en el entendimiento.La chica le fulmino con la mirada

**-No es mi culpa...-**Le contesto cruzando los brazos y dandole la espalda

**-A no? emtonces a de ser mia...-**Le espeto el Jedi, de verdad que eso debia de ser una broma

**-Si! tu! por tu culpa! me hiciste enojar tanto que olvide lo que me dijo el monito!**-Grito la chica mientras se volteaba y le señalaba nuevamente

**-No eres mas que una niña berrinchuda, no se como me puedes ayudar a comunicarme con mi maestro...y no se como puedes ser su sobrina...-**Rinoa abrio y cerro la boca, mas se habia quedado sin argumentos, vio la cara de su acompañante, habia cambiado su expresion amable a una claramente molesta, se sento en el piso y tapo su cara con sus manos

**-No soy su sobrina...-**Le dijo ahogadamente la chica**-El fue... el fue mi padre ... si asi se le puede decir a un hombre que te abandona a tus 2 meses de edad...**-Obi-Wan que le habia estado mirando con enojo cambio su expresion a una de desconcierto¿Su hija? eso no podia ser, los Jedi no conocian el amor, el dolor, y mucho menos podian tener hijos

**-Eso es imposible...-**Le contesto serio, Rinoa alzo su mirada y le miro despectivamente

**-Lo se, los Jedi no conocen el amor, no deben tener hijos, no deben casarse, no deben enojarse, no deben estar confundidos, no deben sentir emocion alguna, no deben vivir...-**Cada palabra que decia Rinoa era verdad, pero no lo queria creer, su maetsro, el nunca le mensiono eso!Se sento en el piso lentamente y recordo lo momentos que paso con Qui-Gon

**-Los Jedi si viven...**-Musito Obi-Wan en voz baja

**-Claro que no! una vida sin emociones es...bueno no es vida ciertamente-**Le contesto la chica mirandolo, Obi-Wan le devolvio la mirada a lo que la joven la retiro rapidamente con su pulso levemente acelerado

**Lo dices por que no eres un Jedi, nuestra vida es defender a los demas acosta de nuestras propias vidas...**

**No es cierto! no es solo a costa de sus propias vidas!-**Grtio la chica enojada mientras se levantaba-**Mi vida se arruino por culpa de ese al que llamas maestro, solo me engendro y me abandono, nunca me fue a visitar, nunca! y ahora vienen ustedes los Jedi a decirme que les tengo que ayudar para que el reviva o lo que sea¿pues sabes que? no estoy muy segura de si lo quiero hacer o no...**-Rinoa salio de la camara con paso firme dejando a Obi-Wan sorprendido¿acaso asi eran los Jedi de verdad,no, asi no eran, todo tiene una explicasion, incluso eso..


	4. Secretos y sueños

**-¿Estas bien?-**Pregunto Obi-Wan por detrás de Rinoa

**-Supongo…**-Contesto secamente sentada en la entrada de las ruinas, estaba observando como las lunas eran tan hermosas…aun que ella preferiría solamente ver una, como en sus sueños…

**-Tu mencionaste a Anakin…cuando nos conocimos… ¿De donde lo conoces?-**Le pregunto Obi-Wan sentándose a su lado, Rinoa dibujo una sonrisa de burla

**-Anakin…todo un desastre…-**Murmuro suavemente Rinoa, abrazo sus piernas y recargo su cabeza en estas

**-Al parecer si lo conoces-**Contesto divertido Obi-Wan mientras recordaba a su…a su padawan

**-Si…lastima que se haya pasado al lado oscuro de la fuerza…pobre de sus hijos…y de Padme…-**Obi-Wan observo un poco desconfiado a la chica¿como podía saber todo eso?

**-Ellos están muertos¿no lo sabias?**-Le pregunto inquisidoramente Obi-Wan, Rinoa le miro y sonrió

**-No…Padme esta muerta, Luke y Leia están vivos…-**Obi-Wan tomo su espada sigilosamente¿Cómo sabia todo eso?

**-¿Como lo sabes?**-Pregunto serio el jedi

**-Sueños…igual que mi padre, Padme esta esperando a que alguien los ayude a "revivir"**-Contesto Rinoa aún observando los grises ojos de Obi-wan

**-¿Igual Padme?**-Pregunto extrañado Obi-Wan, tal vez pudiera haber una forma de que Anakin volviera al lado del bien…

**-Si, todo aquel que muere con alguien a quien ama con toda su alma, alcanza la inmortalidad de alguna forma…y Padme ama a Anakin, a lo que mi Padre no se a quien ame…-**Explico Rinoa mientras se recostaba en el piso para ver las estrellas

**-Debes de estar equivocada…Los Jedi no tienen permitido amar…-**Musito Obi-Wan observando a Rinoa

**-No todos…Anakin ama a Padme, Qui-Gon debió amar a alguien… **

**-Amor…un sentimiento que tal vez yo nunca sienta**-Murmuro Obi-Wan para si mismo, mas Rinoa lo escucho

**-Tu ya amas a alguien…**-Le dijo Rinoa sin quitar la vista de las estrellas, Obi-Wan la miro y sonrió

**-Creo que no eres tan enojona cuando hablas con la gente**-Bromeo Obi-Wan, Rinoa lo miro y le hizo una seña obscena

**Muérete… **

**-Si tu lo dices**-Contesto Obi-Wan también recostándose para ver las estrellas


End file.
